pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Human Style)
TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz's movie-spoof of and human 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jill - Chrysanthemum (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Bill - Goldenrod (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Newborn Riley - Robbie (The Brave Little Toaster) *3 Year Old Riley - Rosie (Caillou) *Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Anger - Clancy Wiggum (The Simpsons) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Sadness - Princess Rosalina (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Disgust - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) *Bill's Joy - Daniel Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Sadness - Jack Volt (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Disgust - Master Neaforce (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Anger - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Bill's Fear - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Meg - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Jangles the Clown - Umlatt (Animaniacs) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Rude Rullops (The Fryguy Show) *Jordan - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Jordan's Joy - Sam Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Sadness - Seth Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Disgust - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Anger - Wario (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Nebulana (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Cool Girl's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Sadness - Lily Punkey (The Fryguy Show) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Melvina Spacebot (The Spacebots) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Charles Deetz and Delia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Human Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Human Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Human Style) - Soleil Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Human Style) - Sally Spacebot We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Human Style) - Sarah Spacebot Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Human Style) - Clancy Wiggum My Bad *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Human Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Human Style): Tomira's First Date? *Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Human Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Soleil Spacebot (TV Series).jpg|Soleil Spacebot as Joy Sally Spacebot (TV Series).jpg|Sally Spacebot as Sadness Sarah Spacebot (TV Series).jpg|Sarah Spacebot as Disgust The Simpsons Chief Wiggum.png|Clancy Wiggum as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Tomira.png|Tomira as Riley Andersen Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Bing Bong Category:TheCareBearsFamilynFriends19861992Rockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG